X-Men: The All-New Animated Series
'''X-Men: The All-New Animated Series '''is an American television show based off of the Marvel mutant superhero team X-Men. The show is rated TV-PG for language, violence, and suggestive dialogue as it follows the adventures of the X-Men, a mutant team bent on protecting mankind from mutant threats. The show, Spider-man: The Brand New Animated Series, Avengers: The Animated Series, and Fantastic Four: The All-New Animated Series are all set in the same fictional universe Earth-251920. Episodes Each season contains a list of 20 episodes. Season One # The Tomorrow People, Part 1: Professor Charles Xavier recruits a group of young adults, who were born with powers, to help him stop his friend-turned-enemy, Erik Lensherr. # The Tomorrow People, Part 2: The mutant team, now called the X-Men, led by Charles Xavier, are targeted by killer robots called Sentinels and forced to do battle with the US Government. # The Tomorrow People, Part 3: The X-Men have the final confrontation with Erik, now known as Magento, and his Brotherhood of Mutants on the steps of the White House. Meanwhile, Jean Grey get a vision of something bad happening in the future. # Return to Weapon X, Part 1: Wolverine decides to find out the truth about his past as he is attacked by government agents with hidden agendas. Meanwhile, Wolverine's memories are slowly coming back to him. # Return to Weapon X, Part 2: Wolverine is captured by the secret agency, Weapon X, led by Colonel William Stryker and he tries to escape the notorious research facility. Afterwards, Wolverine is recruited to be part of the X-Men but turns it down, due to his lone wolf nature. # Juggernaut!: Cain Marko discovers an ancient stone that grants him superhuman strength and uses it to attack Las Vegas, where Rogue and Iceman are. # Thief in the Night: Remy LaBeau has the ability to manipulate kinetic energy and is the target of a government mercenary codenamed Omega Red. # Wild Card: Gambit continues to battle Omega Red as he tries to find his missing father. # Blockbuster, Part 1: Wolverine is attacked in a diner in Queens by Weapon X agents and Spider-man comes to help him combat the organization in their first team-up! # Blockbuster, Part 2: Spider-man and Wolverine track down the people who ordered the hit on Wolverine to an apartment building in Hell's Kitchen, where they encounter Daredevil and unite to stop Weapon X once and for all. # Blockbuster, Part 3: Wolverine, Daredevil, and Spider-man are captured by Weapon X but are saved in the end by the X-Men, whom Logan finally joins. # Magnetic North, Part 1: Magento returns with his Brotherhood of Mutants as they discover an island where mutants can roam free and kidnaps the X-Men. Meanwhile,Gambit and Rogue start a realtionship. # Magnetic North, Part 2: Magento and the Brotherhood of Mutants hunt the X-Men in a game of cat and mouse. Meanwhile, Iceman rethinks his decision of being an X-Man. # Sentinels, Part 1: Someone has reactivated the Sentinel program and uses them to attack the X-Men. Meanwhile, Jean Grey tries to proclaim her love to Scott. # Sentinels, Part 2: Boliver Trask is the mastermind behind attacks on America's mutant population and the X-Men try to stop his reign of terror. # Shadow King: # Change is Coming: # The Hromsen: # Apocalypse, Part 1: # Apocalypse, Part 2: Season Two Gallery 250px-X-men 006.jpg Category:SpiderMan12 Category:SpiderMan12's Animated Universe Category:Earth-251920 Category:Adoptions Category:Benspider Category:TV Shows